


Of Books, Basketball Players, and Boo Seungkwan

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, except not really they only kinda make out really hard, idk how to tag, mingyu is kinda really an asshole, uhhh kinda sexual assault?, verkwan if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mingyu quirked a brow at Wonwoo and the latter quirked one back. This was a declaration of war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heyo they call me thy and i'm... pretty bad at writing at this point in my life and the only way to improve is to keep on keepin on right? so i wrote this. it's also crossposted on aff under the user w-nwoo. i hope you come to enjoy this lil baby oneshot. because it is my baby. my first completed oneshot

Wonwoo had always been a very passive person by nature. The teenage boy never talked back to anyone, argued for anything and could never make a hard decision when it came to anything. But suddenly a certain Boo Seungkwan had wedged himself into his life like a snake into a crack in the earth. It wasn't as if the latter disliked the boy by any means, he just couldn't catch a break with him. They were so absolutely polar that Wonwoo couldn't help but want to disagree with anything that came out of Seungkwan’s never-closing mouth.

So as Seungkwan fixed one last annoying lock of hair in the bathroom, Wonwoo was sitting outside the door with a book resting on his knees. Seungkwan stepped back to look at himself fully and nodded, satisfied with his work. He walked out of the restrooms and glanced at his friend whose eyes were still darting left and right all over the novel displayed in front of him. He gave an exasperated sigh and pulled Wonwoo up by his arm, a small grunt of protest sounding behind him as he dragged him along, all resistance subtly decreasing until he let go.

“If you walk that slow we’re going to be late,” Seungkwan complained as he picked up his speed to three steps per second. He was practically power walking to the gymnasium.

Wonwoo was stuck however, deciding on whether to keep his eyes on his book and walk a little more cautiously or to walk faster and just read when they arrived. Fortunately, he didn’t have to decide because they found themselves standing in front of the gym doors.

“Does my hair look okay? Do you think he’ll notice me? I don’t have bad breath do I?” Seungkwan rambled. Wonwoo just gave him that blank stare he always does and Seungkwan nods, pushing through the double doors.

Wonwoo’s first thought was “gross,” as per usual. The gymnasium was huge, so huge that no janitor in their right mind would ever agree to be paid to clean it. That’s why no one did. At least that's what Wonwoo told himself was the reason for the court’s untidiness and odor. To make it simple, the gym smelled like a giant sweaty sock with undertones of deodorant and rubber. During practices, the floor would be slick with sweat, almost slippery. Players would more often than not slip and injure themselves. The sports department was basically a mess.

Seungkwan tugged on Wonwoo’s sleeve, breaking him of his trance and pulling him towards the bleachers. He leads the latter to the higher seats and sat down quickly, pulling out a hand mirror and messing with his hair again.

Wonwoo opened his book and began reading again. He liked books, they were familiar. Words were everywhere, there were endless possibilities of how you could use and arrange them, they were beautiful.

His eyes trailed along the page over and over again as he tried his best to hone in his focus, but the screech of rubber soles on wood and constant shouting back and forth made it nothing less than impossible. Seungkwan definitely wasn't doing him any favors by nudging him with his elbow every five seconds while he blabbed on about how nice Hansol’s eyebrows were or whatever.

Eventually though, his mind focused enough so that he was lost in his novel. Of course, in seemingly no time this was disrupted by Seungkwan once again.

“Wonwoo come on, practice is over,” he called out while he walked down towards the locker rooms. They did this every Monday and Thursday, Wonwoo would wait outside the floor two bathroom and in a matter of minutes Seungkwan would rush them towards the gym and yell at Wonwoo what they were late. He’s learned not to fight it, he liked seeing Seungkwan happy. Or at least he liked seeing him become an idiot in front of his longtime crush.

“Hey Boo,” Hansol greets as he walks out of the locker rooms, a towel around his neck and a fresh gleam of sweat on him. He does his kind of half smile thing and Wonwoo feels Seungkwan practically shudder beside him.

“Hey to you too, Wonwoo,” he smiles again. Hansol is the most oblivious person on the planet in Wonwoo’s honest opinion. Seungkwan had obviously been chasing after him for years and he still thought of him as some sort of really loyal friend. If Seungkwan had ever treated Wonwoo how he treated Hansol he would've immediately swerved.

“Hi Hansol, you did good out there,” Wonwoo states casually. It's not like he really knew how he did or even watched for that matter.

And this is usually the part where Seungkwan says something either a) incredibly awkward, b) incredibly embarrassing, c) really creepy, or d) all of the above and then Hansol would chuckle or something because “it's just good ol’ Seungkwan again.” To Wonwoo’s surprise, none of these had happened yet.

A tall figure came up behind Hansol, looming over the lot of them. The latter turned his head around at the noticing of his presence and grinned.

“Guys, this is Kim Mingyu, he's a transfer from Pledis High.”

“Number 46 here,” he says, a playful grin taking over his mouth. Wonwoo can't help but look at the canines peeking out from under his lip.

“This is Seungkwan and his friend Wonwoo, they come watch us practice sometimes.” Did he mean all the time? Mingyu quirked a brow at Wonwoo and the latter quirked one back. This was a declaration of war. Mingyu flashed a toothy grin at this and held out a hand.

“Nice to meet you Wonwoo.” Wonwoo groaned internally at this motion because it meant he had to close his book. So he did. He then took Mingyu’s hand and shook once, twice and released it to swing freely to Mingyu’s side once again. His hand was warm, sweaty. Wonwoo subtly wipes his hand on his pants.

The four of them were now stuck in an endless void called awkward silence.

Wonwoo was half torn between opening his book and appearing rude or just walking away, also appearing rude. Was there any way he could win?

The male keeps his eye on the front cover of his book. It was some old classic romance the librarian’s assistant(Jisoo or whatever) had recommended to Wonwoo. In no way did Wonwoo consider himself to be a hopeless romantic or into love and sappy romance in any which way, but Seungkwan had always teased him about the dozens of romance novels (“For the last time Seungkwan, just because they have romance in them it doesn't make them romance novels.”) on his selves and chick flicks in his DVD player. Everybody’s got a guilty pleasure, right?

Wonwoo only tears his eyes away from the novel when he feels a burning gaze bearing on him. He raises his head ever so slightly to see who it was in his peripheral vision. This doesn't work out so well though, so he instead just looks straight on.

Staring at him is none other than Kim Mingyu, the tall new transfer. They have a kind of staring contest and he finds it rather fun. Most of the other students would try to avoid his gaze, all claiming his eyes were scary, but Mingyu didn't even flinch when Wonwoo cranked up his eye intensity up a notch. Seungkwan, being ever so observant noticed Wonwoo and Mingyu, his eyes darting back and forth between them in confusion.

“Anyways, me and Wonwoo have to go… work on an essay, see you guys Thursday,” Seungkwan manages to say everything in one breath and power-walks towards the exit(dragging Wonwoo along as per usual).

Once they make it back in the main building Seungkwan halts and spins on his heel.

“What the heck was that?”

Wonwoo blinks at his friend. “What was what?” He answered with a question. Seungkwan hated when people did that.

“Argggg, don't you dare get yourself involved with Kim Mingyu, alright?”

“Wasn't planning on it,” Wonwoo shrugs. “Why are you so concerned though?”

“Listen well Wonwoo, that Mingyu dude is anything but good news, I heard from some very reliable sources that he's just a flirt that targets the quiet ones-- that's you,” Seungkwan explains with his voice lowered. Wonwoo and the rest of the student body knew that this “reliable source” was just Lee Seokmin, the admittedly talented choir geek who had tabs on everyone in the damn city(“I heard Junghyeon was having an affair with some rich lady who lives in Busan,” Seokmin had started as he slipped into the seat next to Seungkwan. “Isn't that Jeonghan’s grandpa?”).

“Just promise me you won’t get all buddy-buddy with him okay?”

Wonwoo blinks and Seungkwan seems to understand.

But somehow, fate managed to get Mingyu and Wonwoo “all buddy-buddy” together. Wonwoo could argue that it wasn't his fault, but it wasn't like he was doing anything in his power to stop it.

Shortly after meeting the kid, Wonwoo found himself running into him quite often- more often than what you could coincidence.

“Hey, Wonwoo!”

“What's up Wonwoo?”

“Where you headed, hyung?”

“You're here too, Wonwoo?”

The older couldn't avoid the boy, he appeared at every turn. But Wonwoo couldn't convince himself that he hated seeing the boy(I mean, wasn't he absolutely gorgeous?), he even grew rather fond of the younger after a while.

Admittedly, Wonwoo was naïve, perhaps even oblivious. Even though Seungkwan had warned him that Mingyu was a flirt, he couldn't see it; Mingyu was like a dog, a little too overly excited and a little loyal. He felt a little guilty since he had promised Seungkwan, but the kid really wasn't as bad as he had made him out to be. Mingyu was reliable. Well, he was tall and he helped Wonwoo get a book off the top shelf once so he was now kind of indebted to him.

“Hyung!” And here the boy was in all his six-foot-one-inch glory. His canines were on full display as he waved an arm energetically to Wonwoo who was sitting on a windowsill, book balanced on a knee. Wonwoo saw that same image of Mingyu grinning and waving at him so often, it felt kind of repetitive.

“Are you any good with computers?” Mingyu sat at Wonwoo’s feet and looked at him expectantly.

“Hm, I'm alright with them. Why do you ask?”

“I had some really important documents on my laptop, but this virus is shutting me off from the files. Can you come over later and help me out?” Mingyu was looking at him extremely expectantly now. Wonwoo was nervous, he had to make a decision.

“U-uh, sure,” he replied in more of a question than an answer. “When?”

“Let’s meet at the entrance after school.”

And suddenly, Wonwoo was standing idly in front of the main entrance fifteen minutes after his last class. It was a change of pace for him, he usually just left and went straight home. Seungkwan passes him on his way out and pauses in the doorframe doing a double-take.

“What are you still doing here? I was gonna drop by... Jeon Wonwoo, were you waiting for me,” Seungkwan asks, a smug smile playing on his face.

Wonwoo shakes his head slightly and Seungkwan deflates.

“Oh… So what are you doing here?” Seungkwan steps back into the building and takes to leaning against the closed door.

“I’m…” Wonwoo knew he couldn’t tell him the truth, Seungkwan would literally throw a fit right there. But he also couldn’t lie, he was terrible at it. So he settles with just looking at Seungkwan and shrugging, hoping to some God that he wasn’t acting out of character.

Seungkwan furrows his eyebrows and nods. “Okay, see you tomorrow.” Seungkwan waves and walks out of the door and out of Wonwoo’s sight. The latter stands there for a while before thinking, What the hell just happened and why did that work?

“Hey,” Mingyu appears in Wonwoo’s peripherals, a charming smile on his lips. “Did you wait long? Bumzu had us stay after ‘cause Soonyoung was caught spiking his coffee. The man lectured us about the dangers of underage drinking,” Mingyu chuckles at the recollection and looks back at Wonwoo.

“Let’s go?” Mingyu opens the door for Wonwoo and follows him out. He starts towards the road jutting left. The walk was slow and long. Why would he want to walk if he lived so far, Wonwoo thought broodingly as Mingyu rambled on about dogs or whatever. He was not an active person and he was starting to regret it as he legs began to burn.

“We’re here!” Wonwoo thought he might have collapsed if it had been any farther.

Mingyu’s house was a light teal with white accenting on the doors and windows. It was quaint.

“Come on in,” Mingyu calls to him as he walks up the front steps and opens the door. Wonwoo follows Mingyu to his bedroom on the second floor. There are several opened moving boxes scattered around the room, but other than that it was tidy, still barren considering they had just moved in. Wonwoo stands in the open doorway, fidgeting and pulling his sleeves over his hands. He takes a glance at Mingyu who was taking a seat at his desk.

“You can sit,” he says, gesturing to his neatly made bed against the window. His sheets were a patterned blue. Wonwoo maneuvers around the boxes carefully and sits on the edge of the bed.

“You look so uncomfortable, hyung,” Mingyu chuckles at the sight of Wonwoo, legs together, hands in his lap, and his head down. “Relax, hyung, the bed isn’t going to eat you.” And Wonwoo relaxes for a brief moment before tensing up again.

Mingyu stands abruptly and begins striding over towards Wonwoo smirking. “I just might though.”

Wonwoo stays straightfaced and asks, “What?”

“I know you like me, hyung, I see the way you look at me.” Wonwoo couldn’t be more straight-faced at this point. He didn’t think he looked at Mingyu any special way- heck he didn’t think that he looked at anyone or anything any special way. Wonwoo supposes he might look at hamburgers in a kind of dazed and animal-like way, but he was most often caught doing that blank stare thing Seungkwan had told him about.

“What?” Wonwoo repeats. The younger was slowly inching towards Wonwoo, leaning over him.

“I--” Wonwoo began, but didn't finish. Mingyu had closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Wonwoo’s chapped ones. Mingyu had his hands on either side of his head, Wonwoo in an uncomfortable lying position, only being supported by his forearms.

Wonwoo didn’t know how to feel or react; his heart was racing, his face felt hot, and he wasn't mad just… Embarrassed. He hadn't come here to hook up, he came because his trusted friend needed his assistance.

Mingyu was moving his mouth roughly against his, deepening the kiss. He softly bites down on Wonwoo’s lower lip making the latter open his mouth. He then shoves his tongue into Wonwoo’s mouth and the older can't handle it anymore. He puts a hand to Mingyu’s chest and shoves him away.

“Wh-what the heck,” he panted breathlessly.

“What do you mean? Isn't what you wanted,” Mingyu says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I came here to fix your dumb computer,” Wonwoo states angrily. He glances at the laptop stilling on his desk and scowls.

“Seungkwan was right,” Wonwoo mutters, shaking his head. He stands up and starts walking away when Mingyu grabs his arm.

“Wait, hyung please forget about this. I'm sorry.” Wonwoo shakes Mingyu’s hand off forcibly.

“Are you?” Wonwoo asks bitterly.

As the older walks out of his house and towards his own, Mingyu is left stunned in his room. He had never seen Wonwoo like that; eyebrows furrowed, genuine sadness in his eyes and disappointment in his tone. He finally lets out a sigh and sits down on his bed, trying thinking of what lead him to believe Wonwoo was easy.

“Wonwoo? Woooooonwoo,” Seungkwan called out to his friend. However, when his attempts at bringing Wonwoo back to earth prevailed to be hopeless he resorts to poking the male on the side. Hard.

Wonwoo starts with a jolt and turns his head to meet Seungkwan’s eyes.

“Are you okay? You're more spacey than usual,” Seungkwan observes, concerned.

Wonwoo hums in response and Seungkwan accepts the reply and takes a seat at his desk, still worried for his unusually absentminded friend.

Wonwoo was, in fact, not very “Hmm,” at all. He was anything but a reassuring hum. His mind was in a frenzy; how could he trust him, how could he have disregarded Seungkwan's warnings, and most importantly, how could he have actually liked the feeling of Mingyu’s plush lips on his? The warmth of his mouth, the feel of those damned canines biting into his lip, it was all plaguing his mind. He was supposed to be feeling betrayed and upset, not fluttery and swoony.

For the rest of the duration of the class, Wonwoo stared out the window while Seungkwan eyed him in his peripherals.

“Wonwoo,” Seungkwan starts. It was lunchtime and the two boys were seated on a bench outside the school.

“Do you, uh, like anybody?” Seungkwan’s voice trails off a bit at the end.

“Come again?”

Seungkwan picks at his food with his fork and repeats himself more confidently, “Do you like anyone?”

Wonwoo nearly chokes on a carrot stick.

“What makes you think that?”

“I know what it looks like when someone has a crush; spacey, quiet, and staring at the trees,” Seungkwan explains. “But I guess maybe you're always like that.”

“Hey,” Wonwoo does a motion like he was hitting Seungkwan and goes back to his lunch.

Wonwoo had been like this for the last week, muter and cut off than his usual self. He filled his emptiness with more books and more chick flicks. He managed to survive the two basketball practices by reading through them and quietly fleeing before Mingyu came out of the locker rooms and while Seungkwan and Hansol flirted up a storm.

“I don't like anyone, that would be ridiculous,” Wonwoo grumbles.

“Fine, be that way. I just wanted to know so that I could be a supportive friend,” Seungkwan huffs.

“Trust me, you wouldn't support this,” Wonwoo breathes out.

“What was that? So you do like someone?”

“Oh god no, it's not like that!”

“Is it Seungcheol? He's pretty cute, you've talked to him before. Oh! Maybe it's Junhui, I saw you talking with him,” Seungkwan starts listing off boys from Wonwoo’s classes off his fingers and pauses at the last person Wonwoo had interacted with in his lifetime.

“Do you…” Seungkwan pauses to glare at Wonwoo accusingly. “Do you like Kim Mingyu?”

Wonwoo must look pretty shocked because Seungkwan takes him by the shoulders and shakes him around.

“Didn't I tell you to stay away from him, Jeon Wonwoo? Are you some kind of idiot?”

The younger stops harassing Wonwoo to ruffle his own hair angrily.

“Why would you even like him, he's just a dirty player.” To be fair, Wonwoo couldn't really explain it either. He knew Mingyu was bad, untrustworthy and deceitful, but he couldn't help thinking of the other side of the boy. When he wasn't being a conceited arse he was soft, cute, and whiny, like a little kid or a dog. Wonwoo was never fond of dogs, but anybody would love a dog that looked like Mingyu, that tall bronzed beauty. In fact, ignoring the boy had been painful. He missed his whining.

“But I have to know,” Seungkwan says, breaking Wonwoo’s train of thought. “Have you been in contact with him since the practice two months ago?”

Wonwoo twiddles his fingers knowing well that he couldn't just shrug himself out of this situation. “M-maybe,” he whispered.

“JEON WONWOO I’M GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD. I TRY TO PROTECT YOU AND YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME AND DO THIS,” Seungkwan screeches.

“You're attracting attention,” Wonwoo mentions, watching as random students passing by stop look at them with questioning and terrified gazes. Seungkwan immediately flips his switch and settles down, fixing his hair and clearing his throat.

“Anyway,” he says as he picks up his sandwich and takes a bite.

“Do you guys talk a lot? When? Where? What do you like about him?” Of course, Seungkwan was still 100% against the entire idea of Kim Mingyu, but that didn't mean he wasn't excited for Wonwoo having a crush on someone. This was a one in a lifetime occurrence!  
But to Seungkwan’s dismay, Wonwoo only shrugs and nibbles at his rice.

“You have to tell me everything, Wonwoo, that's how this friendship works.” Seungkwan was dead wrong, the entire time they've been acquainted Seungkwan had done the talking and Wonwoo the nodding and shrugging.

“... He, um, kissed me… Few days ago,” Wonwoo grumbles as he munches on a cherry tomato.

“What?”

“He kissed-”

“Yeah, I heard you, but what?”

“He lied to me though, he wanted me to, uh, fix his computer. Then he just did it and I got mad and left,” Wonwoo stammered.

Seungkwan stays quiet for a moment. Then another. And another. Wonwoo is heavily concerned by the uncharacteristic silence and turns towards his friend to find just a lunch box with a half-eaten chicken salad sandwich occupying it.

“Oh no,” Wonwoo muttered before grabbing the forgotten lunch and scurrying towards the school building.

He runs the most he’s sure he’d ever run in his life and arrives at class 2-B a split second too late, Seungkwan’s shouting already ringing through the halls.

“HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY HELPLESS WONWOO LIKE THAT, HE’S FRAIL AND HAS NEVER LOVED BEFORE YOU DISGUSTING PIG. I WILL FIGHT EVERYONE YOU LOVE, NEVER EVEN THINK OF LOOKING AT WONWOO AGAIN, DECEITFUL LYING DICK-MUNCH!”

When Wonwoo reluctantly steps into the classroom Seungkwan is seen leaning over a desk holding a fistful of Kim Mingyu’s collar and roaring in his face while shaking the kid back and forth.

“Seungkwan, I'm not frail and you can let go of him,” Wonwoo voices and like magic Seungkwan let's go of the petrified boy.  
It's quite a sight to see; Mingyu's eyes were shaking, he was mid-mouthful of curry bread, and his hands were up in a defensive state. Wonwoo couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

Everyone in the room that was already stunned by the sudden arrival and shouting of Seungkwan was now ten times more shocked because proclaimed Ice King Jeon Wonwoo was showing emotion- a happy emotion at that. Even Seungkwan was taken aback. Mingyu seemed to melt at the sight though, has Wonwoo always been this cute?

“Okay, well, think about what I said you dirty sex-crazed animal,” Seungkwan warns while pulling Wonwoo out of the classroom, the latter still completely hysterical.

“Stop it, you're freaking me out,” Seungkwan commands while he sits them down on a stairway.

“I don't see what's so funny, I mean he assaulted you,” Seungkwan adds, opening his lunch box again.

When the elder’s roaring laughter decimates to a giggle he tries speaking. “I didn't hate it, it just came out of the blue.”

“You should’ve hated it. He's a dumb player is all.”

“Well, he's definitely not going to want to go near me again, so you've got nothing to worry about.”

Seungkwan smiles to himself and eats the rest of his meal happily. “I scared him off for good, he’ll probably never even think about you again.”

Alas, Seungkwan was soon going to learn that he was devastatingly incorrect because however much Mingyu had thought about Wonwoo before, it was amplified tenfold.

The male couldn't get the other out of his mind; his cute ha-ha-ha laughter, his deep voice, his soft sweaters that enveloped his form like a blanket, the way his eyes lit up when he laughed, his cold hands that he often covered with his sleeves, his warm, rough lips against his. It wasn't fair at all. He hadn't signed up for all of this when all he wanted was an easy lay. Mingyu was starting to regret a lot.

Had he fallen for Wonwoo? Even if he had, I was much too late now, the boy was probably repulsed by the very thought of him. He knew he had to find a way to apologize to Wonwoo, but before he could even get close to the boy he had to face the beast. He could feel Seungkwan’s watch on him even when he was in the comfort(or lack thereof) in his own home.

Suddenly on a humid Wednesday evening, while he shot around on the dusty hoop near the school with Hansol, he had an epiphany. He ran over to his friend and shook him by the shoulders.

“I’M A FUCKING GENIUS, THANK THE GODS ABOVE FOR YOUR GOOD LOOKS!”

Hansol was doing that look that said: “what in the actual hell was happening?”

Mingyu just hugged him and made a mental note to thank Mister and Missus Chwe sometime.

The next day Mingyu was antsy. And not like normal- he was jittery and nervous. An emotion he usually didn't feel but felt especially hard today. Classes went by even slower than they usually did, but soon he was free. Right as the dismissal bell sounds, Mingyu dashes towards the gymnasium and quickly dresses for practice. He lounges in the locker room for a few minutes as he waits for more players to show up. Once they do, he slips out onto the court and scans the bleachers. He spots the pair in the familiar spot on the third highest bleacher, smack-dab in the middle. Mingyu grins and starts practice with a renewed energy.

“Nice job out there, Mingyu,” the team’s assistant manager Soonyoung calls out to Mingyu as he is walking towards the door, trailing behind Hansol.

“Hey, uh, bro,” Mingyu utters when they're about to exit.

“What,” Hansol questions as he turns to face him.

“It's like, super hot don't you think?”

“Uh, yeah I guess, I mean we just got done with practice and it's almost summertime and it's pretty humid in the shower rooms,” Hansol rambles.

“Yeah, you should like, take off your shirt so you cool down faster, coach says it's good to air out your body and all…” Mingyu suggests lightly.

Hansol ponders the idea and slowly nods his head.

“Yeah, you're totally right, man,” Hansol does that half smile thing he does and pulls off his t-shirt. Mingyu tries his best not to laugh maniacally over his plan working so smoothly so far.

“Alright, now let's go, isn't Seungkwan waiting for you?” Mingyu pushes shirtless Hansol through the door and just as planned Seungkwan is standing there and once he spots Hansol, is absolutely flustered.

“Hey Boo,” Hansol greets as usual.

“H-he-hey H-Hans--ol.”

As Seungkwan stutters and chokes over his words, Mingyu slips past him and glances at Wonwoo who had his eyes on the book in his hand as usual.

Good, Mingyu thinks, he's still here. He grabs Wonwoo’s idle hand and sprints off towards the baseball field behind the school. He stops once he’s sure Seungkwan isn't following and looks at the other boy.

Wonwoo is panting heavily, hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath.

“W-why,” he breathes out. “Did we have to run?” Wonwoo asks between wheezes and pants.

“Well, I just wanted you to myself,” Mingyu says shamelessly. “B-but I won't try anything I promise.”

“What did,” pant, “you want?”

“I, um, w-wanted to say s-sorry,” Mingyu stutters and despite Wonwoo’s state of suffering, he can't help but find it awfully cute. “For the, um, k-kiss thing.”

A moment passes and Wonwoo has regained enough oxygen in his brain to stand up straight. He looks Mingyu in the eye and shrugs.

“I didn't hate it,” he states.

“Wait, what? I thought you would be mad.”

“Yeah, I'm kinda mad you tricked me, but I didn't hate it,” Wonwoo explains, shrugging again.

“So you… Liked it?”

“Don't push it, kid.”

A few months later Mingyu is walking home after another long practice.

“For being so thin, you're really heavy, hyung,” Mingyu whines.

“It's my leg muscle from you exerting me to walk to your house so often. Do you even know how far this is? I could write a novel in the duration of time it takes to get from the school to your goddamn house,” Wonwoo scolds. He had become a lot more expressive ever since he started dating Mingyu. He convinced himself that the younger just aggravated him so much that he had to let it out. Constantly. Seungkwan was both proud and irritable about the subject.

“Shut up and be grateful I'm carrying you today,”

“You're the one that lost the bet, don't be bitter. I told you Seungkwan wouldn't make a move. Never has, never will,”

“Whatever, I'll convince Hansol to ask him out next week,”

“Have fun with that, the kid’s more clueless than a bag of rocks,”

Mingyu crouches down in front of his front door to let Wonwoo down from his back and unlocks it. The house is fully unpacked now, no more box mazes to trip over.

Mingyu walks them to his room and stands in front of the older awkwardly.

“Is something wrong,” Wonwoo asks, hand reaching out to hold one of Mingyu's.

“Can you fix my computer? I think there's a virus on it,” Mingyu says in one breath, slightly embarrassed and trying not to meet Wonwoo’s gaze.

Wonwoo is rendered speechless and slowly breaks into laughter.

“If you wanted to hook up, you could have just said so,” Wonwoo smiles at the taller and pecks his lips.

“No really, it's not a joke,” Mingyu whines. “I have important documents I need to turn in tomorrow!” Wonwoo frowns.

“You fucking idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> back again!! so i know people cant REALLY change that fast, especially a dick ass like mingyu, but umm.... the power of love conquers all? thanks so much for reading!! it would mean the world to me if you'd leave a comment or something i dunno.


End file.
